


We Stole the Fire

by twenty_one_jalex



Series: Oh, Sugar [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, One Shot, but not fluff, idk what this is, not even smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jalex/pseuds/twenty_one_jalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baby please, I'm fucking freezing!" Frank whined, sitting in the bottom of the bathtub and trying to keep his phone out of the stream of hot water.</p><p>"We aren't even dating," Gerard muttered into the receiver, but he could hear the redhead picking up his keys. "I'll be there in fifteen and the door fuckin' better be unlocked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Stole the Fire

As Frank shouldered open his heavy front door, he shivered a bit, regretting only wearing one cardigan under his camouflage jacket. His stupid friends had dragged him out of the house-well by calling him as he was watching cute dog videos on YouTube in a snuggie and telling him they were on their way, and really he contemplated saying no, but he felt guilty sitting alone on a Friday night.

That left him to sprint upstairs and try and put together a good outfit in ten minutes. So he ended up trying on three pairs of jeans before settling on the outfit he'd worn the day, even though he knew they'd take the piss out of him for it.

He didn't exactly regret going out, but he wasn't over enthralled about the experience. They'd ended up sitting at a Denny's at one in the morning. Frank had about five cups of coffee and spaced out for the majority of the time, only tuning back in every time the waitress offered him more coffee. 

But now, he was back at home, wide awake, and fucking _freezing_. He dragged himself up the stairs and opened his bedroom door, withering a little when he realized his room was colder tha the rest of his house. Changing into his pajamas wasn't going to really solve the lack of heat in his body, so he grabbed his towel from behind his door and sauntered to the bathroom.

As he turned on the tap, he shut his eyes tightly, remembering he hadn't locked the front door. He _would_ go down to lock it in case some rabid murderer broke in and stabbed him in the shower, but he couldn't be bothered. Plus, he was already feeling like the temperature of a corpse so he may as well go all the way and become the corpse.

He turned on the showerhead and let in run for a minute. As the stream heated up, he kicked off his jeans and threw them into the hall, his cardigan getting dropped into the sink and his shirt and socks strewn over the banister adjacent adjacent the bathroom.

The only item of clothing that wasn't catapulted into the messy void that was his house, were his pants, which he placed on the toilet lid.

With his iPhone in hand, he stepped into the shower and immediately sat down facing the wall, letting the tub fill up while the stream warmed his back. He pulled up twitter and lazily scrolled through the tweets, trying to hold it so the water wouldn't spray onto the screen.

After twenty minutes, he still wasn't warmed up to his liking, so he pulled up his contacts and scrolled until he found the one person that would do anything for him, including warming him up by being a human body pillow.

Normally he wouldn't call people, but his right hand was now wet from accidentally dipping it in the shallow water below him and wasn't coordinated enough to text with his left hand without dropping the phone in the water and coming back to that corpse idea, he would end up electrocuting himself, but there he sat at the bottom of his bathtub with his phone on speaker to his pushover of a friend-with-benefits.

"Yes?" Gerard sighed.

"Are you busy?" Frank asked, pulling at a chunk of his black hair that'd slowly slid into his face.

There was a pause, some shuffling of fabric and he could hear him grunt like he was getting out of bed before coming back to the phone. "Sorry, one sec sugar," he mumbled. More shuffling could be heard and an indistinct person saying 'ow' in the background while Gerard told them off. "No I'm not really busy, just playing Halo with Mikey. Why? What's up?"

"Can you come over? I'm cold."

Another pause. "It's three in the morning, Frankie," Gerard groaned.

"Baby please, I'm fucking freezing!" Frank whined, sitting in the bottom of the bathtub and trying to keep his phone out of the stream of hot water.

"We aren't even dating," Gerard muttered into the receiver, but he could hear the redhead picking up his keys. "I'll be there in fifteen and the door fuckin' better be unlocked."

Frank smiled to himself as he hung up and threw his phone somewhere on the shower mat and stood up, rinsing off his body and turning off the shower.

Just as he finally stepped out of the shower, he heard the front door opening and could only pray that it was Gerard, and not that murderer.

"Frank?" He called up the stairs.

If it weren't for his distinct nasal Jersey voice, it could have easily been that murderer, but Frank was able to place that voice anywhere.

"I'm upstairs," Frank shouted and dried off half-assed, and pulled his boxers back on. Just as he turned back to the mirror, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and smiled.

"You showered without me," Gerard murmured into his neck

"I was turning into a fucking prune in there," He laughed and stretched when Gerard unwrapped his arms from him and took a step back. "So are you gonna warm me up or did you come to just stare at me?"

"Well you sure are pretty," Gerard smirked and shifted his weight to one foot, effectively cocking his hip. Frank only rolled his eyes and walked past him to his room, Gerard following behind like a lost puppy.

Frank flopped onto his bed immediately and picked up his packet of cigarettes off the bedside table. "Pass me a light," he said, plucking one from the packet and placing it between his lips.

"You should quit smoking," Gerard said, sitting on the bed and handing him a lighter from the ground.

"You smoke," Frank countered, taking a deep drag and letting the smoke seep out of his nose.

"Ignore what I just said, because _fuck_ you make smoking look so good," He purred and climbed onto Frank's lap.

He smiled up at the redhead, pushing a tendril of hair behind his ear. As Frank took another lungful of smoke, Gerard dipped his head and pressed his mouth against his, inhaling a bit of smoke.

One kiss turned to ten and by the time they pulled apart panting, the cigarette had been reduced to a stick of ash. Frank frowned at the butt. "You made me waste my fag," he complained and tossed it into the ashtray.

Gerard smirked and tossed his hair back out of his eyes. "Oh but I can offer you something better than a cigarette, sugar."


End file.
